


Entertaining // Reality

by Remmy-AoT (Remembrance)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Bad Humor, Comedy, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remembrance/pseuds/Remmy-AoT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the three hour delay, Levi waits at the airport with a sign in his hand. Hanji helped. That's the only reason it has way too many bright colours. But when the door opens and Levi sees a pair of confused green eyes looking left and right and up at the ceiling...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entertaining // Reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Resmiranda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resmiranda/gifts).



> This is Resy's birthday, and it's _exactly_ six months late! But, better late than never, right? Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> * * *

 Most people held signs that read the names of the person they were looking for in plain black text, usually big letters, as clear as possible. Levi, however, wasn’t a basic bitch. In sparkling glittery letters, each one a different colour to make it rainbow-esque, and handwriting that was both feminine and childlike, his sign read: “Shitty Piece of Brat”. He had gotten about hundred curious stares, but he didn’t care. The flight had been delayed, for three hours, but his bowels had moved relatively well and he could not give a shit.  
   
 A set of parents had informed him his sign was inappropriate, but, that… didn’t end well, for them.  
   
 Finally, though, the doors opened and people began to filter out. He held up his sign around the height of his chest and waited. He tapped his foot, wondering if it was even the right flight—but as soon as he saw a pair of confused green eyes looking left and right and up at the ceiling, he snorted.  
   
 Eren eventually saw his sign and grinned wide.  
   
 And Levi swore that smile could stop his heart.  
   
 “H-Hey…” Eren pulled his carry-on behind him and his eyes began to water.  
   
 Levi stared at him and reached out, slowly, touching his cheek with his fingertips.  
   
 Eren choked on a sob and hugged him. “Y-You’re here. Actually... here!”  
   
 Levi rolled his eyes, but hugged back. He took in Eren’s scent and decided it was so perfectly… him. He heard Eren’s stupid sobbing in his ear as tears wet his neck. “What the fuck are you even crying about?”  
   
 “Sh-Shut up, you short shit.” Eren squeezed him. “I love you.”  
   
 “Love you too,” Levi whispered, before kissing Eren’s ear. “How was the flight? Your first, right?”  
   
 “Y-Yeah, it was pretty cool.” Eren took in Levi’s scent; a scent he had known before, when Levi sent him a scarf once, but it was so much more real now. “The uh, I sat next to a ten year old. She was cool.” Eren laughed. “But she said I was taking the safety video too seriously… I was kinda taking notes.” He pulled away and wiped the tears from his eyes. “But I got to see out the window!”  
   
 “Loser.” Levi grabbed Eren’s carry-on and backpack then looked back up. “Any suitcases?”  
   
 “N-No, just these two.” Eren scratched the back of his head. “Sorry.”  
   
 “Why the fuck are you apologising?”  
   
 “I just…” Eren shrugged. “Have nothing, I guess.”  
   
 Levi smiled. “You’re such an idiot.”  
   
 Eren blinked.  
   
 Levi let go of the carry-on, put the backpack down, and let his sign fall to the floor. He cupped both sides of Eren’s face and pulled him into a kiss.  
   
 Eren’s eyes widened, but they slowly closed. He kissed back, slowly, cheeks burning from his inexperience.  
   
 When Levi moved back, he looked into Eren’s green eyes. “It’s okay.”  
   
   
   
 “Eren,” Levi’s tone held warning, “I know you want to hold my hand and be cute, but I’m trying to drive.”  
   
 Eren’s hands jolted to his lap. “Sorry.”  
   
 Levi smiled as he flicked the turn signal. “We’re almost home anyway… I hope you don’t mind, poker night’s still on.”  
   
 “No that’s cool!” Eren looked out the window, leaning forward. It was his first time in a different city, let alone a new country. “I don’t want you to put your life on hold ‘cause of me.”  
   
 “My friends want to meet you,” Levi muttered. “I figured, with your flight landing at two, you’d have four hours to get settled in… I wasn’t planning on the delay.”  
   
 “That’s fine.” Eren turned to him and smiled. “It’s not like it was your fault or anything.”  
   
 “Still annoying. I can call it off if you want?”  
   
 “No no, it’s cool. I want to meet them too!” Eren wiggled as they drove into what looked like a residential area. “Around here?”  
   
 “My place? Yeah. It’s just here.” He pulled into the driveway of a two-story building. It was a small, quaint little place.  
   
 A little on the cute side.  
   
   
   
 “Shoes off, and keep them together.” Levi pulled off his coat and hung it on the rack. He walked to the kitchen and glanced at the clock. “Make yourself at home. Don’t make a mess.”  
   
 Eren did as he was told, taking his shoes off, keeping them together. He followed Levi and looked around the kitchen. He sat on a barstool by the island counter and watched Levi take several things out of the fridge and pantry. He saw two big bags of tortilla chips, several blocks of cheese, a cheese grater, onions, jalapenos, flour, milk, butter, sour cream, garlic, beef, beans, tomatoes, a bunch of spices, and even some stuff he didn’t recognise.  
   
 “We go all out,” Levi admitted.  
   
 “What are you guys going to make?”  
   
 “Nachos, with homemade salsa, cheese sauce, beef and bean toppings. Pretty much what we make every week.”  
   
 “Wow.” Eren blinked. “Anything I can help with?”  
   
 “No. Just keep Hanji away from the spices and Erwin away from food in general, those fuck ups. Actually,” he paused mid-sentence, “How are you feeling? Did you sleep on the plane?”  
   
 “Nah…” He scratched the back of his head. “I just kinda stared out the window. It was really cool.”  
   
 “You didn’t sleep the night before, either?”  
   
 “Nope.”  
   
 “And you didn’t sleep in the airport?”  
   
 “Hah.” Eren cringed. “Not really… was too scared they would notice I just kind of packed all of my shit and left.”  
   
 Levi walked around the counter and leaned closed to him, noting the red lines in the white of Eren’s eyes. “If you want to sleep, or at least nap, you should.”  
   
 “I’m okay,” Eren assured with a nod. He leaned over and kissed Levi’s cheek, and then proceeded to nervously laugh.  
   
 “Dumb shit… giggling to yourself.”  
   
 “Sorry, I’ve just… wanted to do that so bad.” Eren wrapped his arms around Levi and pulled him close, shoving his forehead against the man’s neck. “I’ve just… I can’t imagine you’re here. That I’m here. That we’re in the same room…”  
   
 Levi nuzzled Eren’s hair. “Is it what you imagined?”  
   
 “Yeah. Well…” Eren pulled away. “I guess I just imagined more fireworks and stuff, but I like it better this way.”  
   
 Levi cocked his head to the side, raising an eyebrow.  
   
 “It’s just, so much more…” Eren’s eyes began to water again, and a huge smile formed on his face. “You.”  
   
 Levi blinked, warmth fluttering in his chest. He opened his mouth, but a doorbell cut him off. His face distorted into a scowl as he glared at the entrance to the kitchen. “Wanted more time with you, but fine fuck it.” He turned away, leaving Eren alone in the room.  
   
 Eren grinned, twiddling his thumbs. He heard Levi open the door, then a crash.  
   
 “Get off me!” Levi hissed.  
   
 “But Levi!” a woman’s voice, maybe, it was deep, but feminine, but also kind of not? “Where is he? _Where is he!?”_  
   
 “Shoes!” Levi emerged from the hallway. “Eren, Hanji; Hanji, Eren. If they slip something into your drink, you’re allowed to sue, and you can get a cut of the profit from their research.”  
   
 “Oh.” Eren stared. “That’s… cool.”  
   
 Hanji yanked him out of the chair and leaned in close enough to examine his cellular structure.  
   
 “Hanji does that,” Levi muttered in a yawn before he moved to the fridge. “Want something to drink?”  
   
  “I’m good!” Hanji dropped Eren back in his chair and turned to Levi.  
   
 “W-Water,” Eren managed to say.  
   
 Hanji grinned. “He’s cute! Nice catch.”  
   
 “Thanks, I used a net.” Levi quietly chuckled to himself.  
   
 “A net?” Eren looked between them.  
   
 “Like the net.” Hanji didn’t seem too impressed. “Internet.”  
   
 “Oh.” Eren snorted before bursting into a giggle fit.  
   
 Levi smirked, very proud of himself, as he poured a glass of water.  
   
 “You guys share your shitty humour!” Hanji clasped their hands together. “That’s horrible but kind of cute!”  
   
 “Mhm.” Levi passed the glass of water to Eren, then grabbed a sharp knife.  
   
 Hanji yelped and backed away.  
   
 Levi grabbed a cutting board and rolled his eyes. “As if I’d stab you in my own kitchen.”  
   
 “Too much blood to clean?”  
   
 “Yep.” He grabbed the meat, top sirloin steaks, and began slicing them. “Where’s Mike? He’s usually the first one here.”  
   
 “Oh he’s not coming today.” Hanji pouted. “He went State-side. Remember?”  
   
 “Oh. Right.” Levi looked up at Eren. “I guess my boyfriend can go without being sniffed.”  
   
 Eren blinked. “What?”  
   
 “Nothing.”  
   
 The doorbell rang again.  
   
 Hanji turned and ran to open it.  
   
 “She’s…” Eren forced a smile. “Nice.”  
   
 “They,” he corrected. “And they are.”  
   
 “They’re weird, but nice.” Eren settled for that.  
   
 A tall man entered the room, with broad shoulders and blond hair. “You must be Eren.” He offered his hand. “Erwin Smith.”  
   
 “Nice to meet you!” Eren took the hand and was given a surprisingly gentle handshake for such a big man. “You’re the guy I’m supposed to keep away from the food?”  
   
 Erwin’s right eye twitched.  
   
 Levi snorted.  
   
 “Yes,” Erwin replied, “That’s me.”  
   
 Hanji dropped onto a barstool next to Erwin and pulled Eren close. “So, give me juicy details!”  
   
 “Hanji,” Erwin warned.  
   
 “Juicy details?” Eren looked at Levi for help.  
   
 Levi focused on cutting the meat.  
   
 Eren was alone.  
   
 “So, what was the first thing Leevee said to you when you got here?”  
   
 “Uhh.” Eren smiled. “Pretty sure he asked me ‘what the fuck I was crying about’…”  
   
 Levi snorted.  
   
 Hanji sighed. “Romance isn’t a thing for you, is it?”  
   
 “No.” Levi pushed the meat aside and rinsed his knife. “I don’t do sentimental shit.” He grabbed another cutting board and began chopping the onions.  
   
 “I suppose we’re all different,” Erwin said with a voice that made Eren wonder if he usually played diplomat.  
   
 Eren stared at him for a moment before his eyes went unfocused. He yawned and covered his mouth with his hand.  
   
 “Tired?” Hanji tilted their head. “Long flight?”  
   
 “Mhmm.” Eren nodded. “Six and a half hours?”  
   
 “His first flight too.” Levi put down his knife and rinsed his hand. “Why don’t you take a nap? We can wake you when food is ready.”  
   
 “Um.” Eren rubbed his eyes and hand felt sluggish. “I guess I should, yeah. Sorry.”  
   
 “Don’t be sorry,” Levi’s voice was low. He looked at Erwin, then Hanji. “I don’t know if I can leave all this food with these two here.”  
   
 The doorbell rang again.  
   
 “Perfect! She always has perfect timing.” Hanji got off the barstool and walked over to the hallway.  
   
 “She does,” Erwin agreed. “But it’s not like I’m going to burn your kitchen down.”  
   
 “I don’t trust you.” Levi walked around the island counter and hooked an arm around Eren before pulling him to his feet.  
   
 Eren’s cheeks warmed and he couldn’t help but grin.  
   
 “Fucking schoolgirl,” Levi whispered loud enough for Eren to hear. He guided Eren to the hallway, where a blonde woman was talking to Hanji. “Nanaba, cook. I’m putting boyfriend to bed.”  
   
 Nanaba offered Eren a smile. “Alright.”  
   
 Levi guided Eren through the hallway, and he tried to make a mental map of Levi’s house. Eren knew this part, though, he’d seen it hundreds of times as Levi walked with his laptop, webcam on during video calls. When Levi opened the bedroom door, Eren looked around and smiled.  
   
 “What are you so happy about?”  
   
 “Just that…” Eren jumped and bounced on the bed. “I’m finally here.”  
   
 Levi did his best to hide his smile, though the very corners of his lips twitched upwards. He kissed Eren’s forehead and stroked his cheek with his thumb. “Bathroom’s there.” He motioned to the door with a nudge of his head. “If you need anything, just ask. You okay?”  
   
 “Yeah.” Eren cupped Levi’s face with both hands. “Shit…”  
   
 “Where?”  
   
 Eren snorted. “Nowhere.”  
   
 Levi smiled and kissed his cheek. “What is it?”  
   
 “I just… I’m still trying to…” Eren closed his eyes. “I’m half expecting to wake up and just be stuck there, again, without you.”  
   
 “Hmm. Maybe when you wake up, everything will be a dream and I won’t exist.”  
   
 Eren’s eyes snapped open and he gasped.  
   
 “Take a joke, shithead.” Levi kissed the corner of his eye. “You’re here… finally.”  
   
 “Yeah.” Eren’s eyes began to water again.  
   
 “Moron. I love you.”  
   
 “I love you too.” Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist and shoved his head against his boyfriend’s stomach. “It just… it feels like everything’s too good to be true. What if my parents call? What if they try to bring me back? What if I have to go back there?”  
   
 “You don’t.” Levi kissed the top of his head. “You’re twenty-three. You’re a legal adult, Eren… I know you lived under their asshole-ish oppressive rules for so long, but you can make your own choices. Plus, we’ve been planning this for months. Of course everything’s working out.”  
   
 “What if they call?”  
   
 “Well…” Levi smiled. “Where are they going to call? Your phone’s off, right? If you turn it on, keep it on airplane mode. We’ll get you a local number; you’ll pay international charges otherwise.”  
   
 Eren nodded against Levi. “Yeah. Sorry, I’m probably pathetic…”  
   
 “No, Eren, you’re not.”  
   
 “But—”  
   
 “You’re not.”  
   
 Eren looked up.  
   
 Levi ran a hand through his hair and ruffled it up. “You’re overthinking it because you haven’t slept in a long-ass time, and you’re stressing yourshitself out. Your brain’s on fucking overdrive about stupid stuff. Now sleep, fucktard.”  
   
 Eren kissed Levi’s stomach through his shirt. “Love you.”  
   
 “Love you too, fuckbutt. Sleep.”  
   
   
   
 Eren waited until Levi was out of the room before he stripped to a shirt and his boxers. He slipped into the sheets that smelled like Levi and cuddled a pillow. He slept like a rock. And when Levi tried to wake him, he mumbled something about wanting more sleep. Levi kissed him lightly, on the lips, and let him sleep. He didn’t know how long had passed before he had to get up to use the bathroom, but he slipped out of the Levi-scented warmth and waddled his way over.  
   
 After doing his business, he was heading back to bed when he looked around Levi’s room.  
   
 He’d seen it on Skype calls, but…  
   
 He knew he probably shouldn’t, but he opened a drawer and saw shirts organised in a rainbow.  
   
 “Gay,” Eren whispered out of irony, before he grabbed a shirt. He brought it to his nose and took in the scent. He realised that was probably creepy, so he put it back carefully. It was probably really creepy. He decided to blame his tired state and he closed the drawer. He turned to go back to bed, but he heard muffled voices.  
   
  _“Wasn’t he supposed to come in December, for your birthday?”_ Hanji asked.  
   
  _“Yeah,”_ Levi replied.  
   
 Erwin spoke next, _“It’s not too early?”_  
   
 Eren knew he was eavesdropping, but he pressed his ear against the door.  
   
  _“His passport was going to expire,”_ Levi explained, _“And his shitty adoptive parents probably weren’t going to let him renew it anytime soon. We’re going to renew it from this side. We’ve already got the forms filled out.”_  
   
  _“Three months early,”_ a woman’s voice he didn’t recognise—Nanaba, maybe? Sounded like her— _“You’re not the type to rush relationships… Are you really okay with this, Levi?”_  
   
  _“Yeah…”_ Concern laced Hanji’s voice, _“I mean… I know you love him, but making him move in with you three months early? Out of pressure of passports, too.”_  
   
 Eren backed away from the door. His toes curled and he bit his lip. He knew Levi wasn’t a hundred percent comfortable, but…  
   
  _“Honestly,”_ Levi began. _“More than anything, really… I…”_  
   
 Eren cringed, shutting his eyes and squeezing them closed.  
   
  _“Am happy about it,”_ Levi admitted. _“I’ve already decided I wanted him to move in with me. What does three months matter? We’ve been dating for over a year, anyway; it’s about time.”_  
   
 Eren put a hand over his mouth as he breathed out a sigh of relief. He backed away from the door and felt a shiver. He didn’t know if it was cold or if it was because of what he heard, but he remembered Levi adjusted the temperature in his room, so there had to be a thermostat or something somewhere. He looked around, when a blue light caught his eye. He walked over and read the temperature.  
   
 Eren screamed.  
   
 He opened the door and ran down the hall, crashing into the table. “Levi! We’re going to freeze to death!”  
   
 Levi blinked, staring at him. “You forgot pants.”  
   
 Eren looked down and screamed again, doing a jump hop away from the table.  
   
 Nanaba pursed her lips to hide her smile, Erwin pretended not to notice, but Hanji wasn’t so kind; they burst into a giggle fit.  
   
 Levi was still staring at him. “Why are we going to freeze to death?”  
   
 “It’s twenty degrees!” Eren raised his voice, “It’s twenty degrees! That’s like! We’re going to die!”  
   
 “Celsius,” Levi muttered.  
   
 “Huh?” Eren froze. “Oh. You guys use Celsius?”  
   
 “Yes, Eren. As does the rest of the world.” Levi stared at him. “Well.” He stood up and put his cards on the table, face down. “Put on your pants and I’ll serve you dinner.”  
   
 “R-Right!” Eren imagined himself winning the idiot of the year award. “Is twenty a lot?”  
   
 “Twenty Celsius is about seventy Fahrenheit,” Nanaba explained. She got several perplexed looks and she smiled. “I lived in the States for a couple years, so I know the conversion.” She turned to Eren. “You’ll get the hang of it eventually. If you need help, just ask, okay?”  
   
 “Right. Thank you, a lot.” Eren looked down. “I still need to put pants on.”  
   
   
   
 After eating and playing a couple rounds of poker (losing a couple rounds of poker), the five of them moved to the living room, where Eren listened to them chat about a bunch of things he didn’t know. He didn’t mind, though; he was sitting on the couch with Levi, with Levi’s arm around his waist. As far as Eren was concerned, he was getting a glimpse of what his everyday life could be—or, _would_ be…  
   
 “So, Eren.” Hanji who sat across from them leaned over so they might as well have not been sitting across from them, until Levi’s hand smooshed their face back. “Have you thought about what you wanted to do? School? Work?”  
   
 “Oh.” Eren had his feet up on the couch and his hands around a warm cup of tea (he had never liked tea but when Levi offered him the cup he was pretty sure he just didn’t like the tea his parents made because hot damn the cup of tea was good). “Not really… I worked at a coffee shop before, so I was thinking of trying to find a job at Starbucks again. My old manager said she would give me a recommendation… wait, you guys have Starbucks in Canada, right?”  
   
 “Oh my God,” Levi muttered to himself.  
   
 Eren blinked. “What?”  
   
 “Eren, there’s a Starbucks in China’s Forbidden City, of course we have them here.” Levi kissed his ear. “You loser.”  
   
 “I don’t know anything about the world,” Eren admitted in a grumble. “It was the first time I even left my hometown.”  
   
 “Really?” Erwin cocked his head.  
   
 “Mhm. Well, I was born somewhere else I think, but I was put up for adoption, then yeah. I think we moved when I was one or two, so pretty much. Yeah.”  
   
 Levi pulled him a bit closer. “He’s entertaining, isn’t he?”  
   
 Nanaba pinched the bridge of her nose. “He’s not your entertainment.”  
   
 “He is,” Levi countered.  
   
 Nanaba, knowing she couldn’t win, shrugged. “There’s a Starbucks two blocks from here, actually. Walking distance. Armin and Mikasa work there.”  
   
 “Mikasa.” Eren looked at Levi. “Your little sister, right?”  
   
 “She’s taller than me,” Levi admitted, “But she’s my ‘little’ sister, two years younger than me… so a year older than you. Yeah. And Armin is Nanaba and Erwin’s little brother, your age.”  
   
 Eren looked between Erwin and Nanaba. “You two are siblings?”  
   
 “Twins,” Erwin admitted.  
   
 “Not identical.” Nanaba smiled. “Obviously.”  
   
 “So Eren!” Hanji clasped their hands on their lap. “If you work at that coffee shop, you’ll make money and make friends and everything will be good!”  
   
 “Yeah…” Eren sipped his tea.  
   
 They all looked at him.  
   
 Levi laughed. “Don’t worry, that’s just him pretending everything will go wrong.”  
   
 “Sorry,” Eren grumbled. “I’ve just like, never had things go right for me? So this whole this is… surreal.”  
   
 Levi kissed his temple. “Isn’t he a fucking dork?”  
   
   
   
 When they had left, Eren felt nervous when it was only Levi and himself. Levi stole a quick kiss from him, but paused when he felt Eren didn’t respond. Levi didn’t have to ask; his eyes, gentle for once, begged the answer from Eren.  
   
 “Well I just like I guess we’re alone now like _alone_ and like bed and stuff…”  
   
 Levi raised an eyebrow. “Are you nervous I’m going to ask you for sex?”  
   
 Eren’s cheeks burned red.  
   
 Levi smiled, and he swore his jaw hurt since it wasn’t used to smiling so much. “We’ll take our time, don’t worry. No rush for anything, and you just got here… Actually, I was going to say, if you’re more comfortable with me sleeping on the couch tonight, I don’t mind.”  
   
 “Wh-What?” Eren sputtered. “Why would I kick you out of your own bed?”  
   
 “Well it’s your first night here.” Levi shrugged. “And it’s a big step to share a bed. It’s all happening at once, so if you want some space to shit then that’s cool.”  
   
 “You…” Eren smiled. “I love you.”  
   
 “Good.” Levi smirked. “I’d be a heartbroken damsel if this was a one-way thing.”  
   
 “Loser.” Eren pulled him into a hug. “You’re such a loser… I still can’t believe it’s happening. Things are working out… If I can get that job then everything might really work out.”  
   
 “Well.” Levi’s smirk didn’t fade. “The job is pretty much yours. My sis’ is the manager, and she owes me one. Plus, her and Armin are kind of fed up with asshole coworkers. I think the three of you will get along.”  
   
 “Really?” Eren wiggled a bit. “Will they like me? Well, I met your sister, talked to her on Skype. But what about Armin? He’s Erwin’s brother? Is he like a really big buff guy? Macho-man?”  
   
 “He’s a toothpick and wears dresses half the time.” Levi kissed his cheek. “You’ll be fine. Stop worrying, alright?”  
   
 “I’ll try.” Eren grinned, squeezing Levi tight. “You smell good.”  
   
 “Dove Men’s Aqua Impact.” Levi hugged him back. “Clinically proven to fight skin dryness.”  
   
 Eren laughed and pulled away. “You have dry skin?”  
   
 “No but it was half-off a year ago, and I couldn’t be fucked to choose a soap so I went for it. Liked the way it smelled, kept it.” Levi poked Eren’s chest. “Reminds me, need to get you soap and shampoo. You can use mine tonight.”  
   
 “Okay…” Eren wiggled. “So I guess we’re uh… showering soon.”  
   
 “Separately,” Levi said with a smirk. “Unless you want to.”  
   
 “W-Well!” Eren’s face burned. “I-I w-want to…”  
   
 “I’m teasing. One step at a time.”  
   
 “Right.”  
   
   
   
 After they both showered, separately, they got in bed together. Eren knew Levi slept nude (which was possibly why he liked doing video calls early morning and late at night), but Levi wore a shirt and a pair of tight black boxers to bed for his sake; although, with the way the fabric hugged his form in all the right places, it wasn’t really doing much help. Eren turned away from Levi so his eventual boner wouldn’t poke Levi.  
   
 Levi took that as an invitation to be the big spoon.  
   
 Eren felt a small kiss on his neck and Levi’s warm breath moved against the wet skin. “N-Night.”  
   
 “Night,” Levi yawned.  
   
 Eren closed his eyes, and tried not to think about it. He looked over his shoulder. “Will you be here when I wake up?”  
   
 “Mhm.” Levi kissed his shoulder. “Took two days off work, then it’s the weekend. Help you get settled in and all. I’ll take Monday off too, if you want?”  
   
 “N-No, it’s okay. Thanks, Levi. You’re really sweet.”  
   
 “Also really tired; night, Eren.”  
   
 “Goodnight Levi.”  
   
   
   
 Morning came and Levi woke up first. He tried to slip away, but Eren stirred and grabbed him. He smiled and kissed Eren’s forehead. “Morning.”  
   
 “Hungry,” Eren whined.  
   
 “I’ll make breakfast.”  
   
 “Love you…”  
   
 “Love you too.”  
   
 Eren let go of him, and Levi slipped out of bed. He didn’t bother with pants, just grabbed a pan and a couple eggs and some bacon. He put slices of bread in the toaster and added oil to the pan. The oil sizzled and Levi found himself smiling for no apparent reason. He was splitting the food between two plates when he heard a scream.  
   
 Eren charged into the kitchen, slamming his hands on the table. “Levi! We’re going to freeze to death!”  
   
 Levi glanced at him.  
   
 “It’s twenty degrees!” Eren raised his voice, “It’s twenty degrees! That’s like! We’re going to die!”  
   
 “Celsius.” Levi grabbed a fork and knife and put it on his plate. “Eat.”  
   
 “Huh?” Eren froze. “Oh. You guys use Celsius?”  
   
 “You’re so lucky I find you amusing.”  
   
 “What?”  
   
 “Nothing.” Levi walked over and kissed his cheek. “Eat so you can shit later.”  
   
   
 As Eren ate breakfast, it occurred to him…  
   
 This was real.


End file.
